A Tragic Titanic Tale
by TarrantHightoppAKATheMadHatter
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is a Third Class Girl who won tickets for the Titanic in a game of Poker, Edward Anthony Masen is a First Class boy who is travelling to America to marry a girl he can't stand for money. What happens when this two meet? Rated T. ExB.
1. Boarding the Titanic

**Isabella Marie Swan is a Third Class Girl who won tickets for the Titanic in a game of Poker, Edward Anthony Masen is a First Class boy who is travelling to America to marry a girl he can't stand for money. What happens when this two meet?**

* * *

**EPOV_Edward_(present day)**

I'm trying exceptionally hard not to listen to the thoughts of people around me, because they all remind me of the date. April 15th. The day the Titanic sank. Today it's a big deal because it's the 100 year anniversary. I remember it, I remember what I lost. Isabella...

**IPOV _Isabella_(1912)  
****  
**"Isabella, you are pazzo, you bet everything we have." Fabrizio tells me. I take out my cigarette and lean in to him.  
"When you got nothing, you've got nothing to lose." I put my cigarette back in. The Swedes are arguing, I get the gist of the argument. Olaf is pissed at Sven for betting their tickets. I look down on the table. A pot full of coins from various countries, a knife, a pocket watch, and a couple of third-class tickets for the R.M.S. Titanic. I need those tickets. "Alright." I announce. "Moment of truth. Someone's life is about to change. Fabrizio?" He pulls out a busted hand. "Niente?"  
"Niente." He sulks.  
"Olaf?" Another busted hand. "Nothing. Sven?" He pulls a two pair, eight and sixes. Shit!  
"Uh-oh. Two pair." I say, faking disappointment. "I'm sorry, Fabrizio." He starts berating my in Italian telling me about his mother. "I'm sorry, you're not going to see your Mom for a long time." I then smirk. "'Cause we're going to America, full house, baby!" I slam down the cards.  
"Cazzo cagna!" Fabrizio calls me for playing them.  
"Maybe, but we're going to America." I take the tickets and kiss them. "I'm going home."  
"Ha! Tu sei pazzo, signorina." Fabrizio laughs. He then turns to the barman. "I go to America."  
"No, mate." He tells us. "The Titanic goes to America." He jabs a finger at the clock. "In five minutes." We freeze.  
"Shit. Come on, Fabrizio. Rapidamente!" We shove the winning into our bags and sprint out the bar.

"Rapidamente, Fabri! Quickly!" We sprint through the crowds.  
"Isabella, you are pazzo!" Fabrizio laughs.  
"Maybe but I've got tickets." I skip cheerfully like a little girl. The bridge was just about closing."Wait! Wait, we're passengers!" I hand the man our tickets.  
"Have you been through the inspection queue?" He asked.  
"Of course!" I lie brightly. "Anyway we don't have lice, we're Americans." I glanced at Fabrizio. "Both of us."  
"Right, climb aboard." We jump aboard, start sprinting to the deck...and I collided with a First Class passenger.  
"So sorry, sir!" I looked up at him and I was shell-shocked. He had piercing green eyes and reddish-brown hair, almost bronze. He was dazzling.  
"No problem, miss." His voice was like velvet. I just stood there, watching him.

"Vieni, Isabella. Voglio andare fuori. Lasciare il ragazzo di prima classe e andiamo!" Fabrizio was halfway down the corridor. I laugh after him.  
"Figlio di cagna, stavo parlando con lui." I run after him.  
"Guardandosi attorno a lui più simile!" We both laugh and run out at the deck. I climb on the railings.  
"Bye! I'll miss you!" I wave out.  
"You know someone?" Fabri asks me.  
"Dude, that's not the point." I say to him and climbs on the rails aswell.  
"Bye!" He shouts. "I'll never forget you!" We both wave until we can't see the dock anymore. We're heading to America, home. We have a brand new life. Finally.

**EPOV_Edward_(1912)**

Tanya is rattling on about...I don't know. I hate it, the way she talks animatedly, without even knowing that I'm not listening. The car stops and the foot man helps Tanya out while I run out and open the door for Carmen - Tanya's mother. and my own mother Elizabeth. Carmen is definitely not like Tanya. She's nice. Tanya is a whole different story.  
"Edward!" Kate, Tanya's little sister links arm with me. "Look at it! The RMS Titanic." She gleams. "What a way to start the wedding plans!" I liked her company up until that moment. Kate's 13, it's not her fault. But...I don't want reminding about the wedding. The only reason I'm marrying her is because my father's business has failed and we are in desperate need of money. I don't love her. I love her family. Eleazer and Carmen have known my parents since they were born. I take Tanya's arm as I was meant to and stepped aboard the ship.  
That's the thing about me. On the outside, I'm everything a well-brought up boy should be, inside I'm screaming. The women go to their staterooms and Eleazar and Father go for brandies and cigars. I prompty refuse. I'm not one for those types of days, make me dizzy.

_CRASH!_

A Third Class person collides with me.  
"So sorry, sir!" She moves her brown hair out of her face and looks at me. Oh god. She's beautiful. Her deep shining brown eyes bored in my green ones.  
"No problem, miss." I say once I collected my thoughts.  
"Vieni, Isabella. Voglio andare fuori. Lasciare il ragazzo di prima classe e andiamo!" A man calls from down the corridor. _That must be her lover._ I thought glumly.  
"Figlio di cagna, stavo parlando con lui." She ran after him.  
"Guardandosi attorno a lui più simile!" They laugh together and disappear out of sight onto the deck. Wow. She was beautiful. That moment, that moment was the only thing in the world and really belonged to me. And it's gone.

* * *

**How did I do? Please review! For me.**

**Here's the Italian translation (from Google Translate) -**

**Vieni, Isabella. Voglio andare fuori. Lasciare il ragazzo di prima classe e andiamo! - Come on Isabella, I wanna go outside, leave the First Class kid and hurry.  
Figlio di cagna, stavo parlando con lui. - Son of a bitch, I was talking to him.  
Guardandosi attorno a lui più simile! - Ogling at him more like!**

**If that's not the proper translation or words, I apologise.**


	2. Green Eyes

**Isabella Marie Swan is a Third Class Girl who won tickets for the Titanic in a game of Poker, Edward Anthony Masen is a First Class boy who is travelling to America to marry a girl he can't stand for money. What happens when this two meet?**

* * *

**EPOV_Edward_(1912)**

By the afternoon, we were had left the border, nothing ahead of us but pure sea. I'm having a dinner with the Denali family, my parents, Molly Brown, Bruce Ismay and Thomas Andrews. Everyone's just laughing at a joke my father had just told.  
"Do you know what I wanna know?" Molly Brown announces. "Who thought of the name Titanic?" She sneaks a peek at Ismay. "What is you, Bruce?" He bows his head in modesty.  
"Yes, actually." He smiled. "I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... and safety-" I didn't want to hear anymore.  
"Do you know of Dr. Freud?" I ask him. "His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay." Molly and Thomas were suppressing laughter and my family were staring at me in mute horror.  
"Edward!" My mother scolded me.  
"Excuse me." I get up and head out of the dining room on to the deck. The sun was just setting. I could forget everything looking into that sun. Tanya soon comes up to me. I look down and see her again. The beautiful girl from earlier. She's staring at me, I stare back but she doesn't look away. I look back up. In the corner of my eye, the man he was with earlier puts a hand in front of her face and waves it. She doesn't even flinch.  
"Edward!" Her horrible voice calls me. "What was that about?"  
"Keep out of my business, Tanya." I stalk past her.  
"You do realise I'm your fiance!" She shouts at me. I don't answer I just keep walking. I hope I see that beautiful girl again.

**IPOV_Isabella_(1912)**

I'm drawing the girl and her father next to me, looking out at the seagulls. I think I captured them good. I show Fabrizio and he nods in appreciation. The Irish boy he was talking to carries on.  
"No respect for me, and I'm Irish! But even though I'm from the birthplace of this ruddy ship, I'm treated like I belong in the gutter!" He scoffs.  
"It's made in England, no?" Fabri asks him.  
"No, it's an Irish ships made by good Irish hands." He pats the railings. Just then a crewmember comes by walking three dogs. "That's typical, First Class dogs come down here to take a shite!" He smokes his cigarette.  
"Reminds us how we rank in the scheme of things." I say.  
"Like we could forget." He laughs aswell. "Tommy. Tommy Ryan." He puts out his hand.  
"Isabella Swan." I shake his hand.  
"Fabrizio." They shakes hands.  
"So do you make anything money from your drawings?" Tommy's distant voice asked as I look past him and see that man I collided with earlier. Green eyes, I call him. He catches my eye, but I don't look away. I only vaguely notice Tommy and Fabrizio.  
"Forget it, girl." Tommy tells me. "You're as likely to have angels flying out your arse as to get next to likes of him."

A girl comes up to Green eyes and argues with him, he stalks off and the image breaks. I return to my drawings. Instead I draw a tall man with green eyes and tousled bronze hair.

* * *

**Can you review how I did?**


	3. Suicide

**Isabella Marie Swan is a Third Class Girl who won tickets for the Titanic in a game of Poker, Edward Anthony Masen is a First Class boy who is travelling to America to marry a girl he can't stand for money. What happens when this two meet?**

* * *

**Day 2**

**EPOV_Edward_(1912)**

I didn't see Belle until the next night. I called her Belle, French for beautiful. She's quite an obsession to me now. I want to work her out, to work out the mystery. I was having dinner with the Denali family, my parent and the Lady Duff Gordan.

I see my life as if I have already lived it. And endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice with no one to pull me back,, no one who cared. Or even noticed.

I found myself sprinting across the B Deck promenade. I'm crying, the tears streaking down my face. I'm shaking with emotions, anger, hatred, self-hatred, desperation, some emotions I don't understand. I knock into a couple strolling past but I carry on. I'm just a memory to them now, their faces frozen with shock at the emotional display in public.

I stop at the railings, clinging to them, breathing horribly loud. I 'm staring out at the black water and with a sudden revelation and climb over the railings and lean out over the water. It's my life, and I choose to end it. That's when I see her again.  
"Don't do it."

**IPOV_Isabella_(1912)**

I'm lying down against one of the wooden benches, gazing at the stars, they're magnificent. That's the thing about being an artist, not to copy the magnificence, to notice it. I blow out smoke from my cigarette. Suddenly a figure runs past me, it's Green Eyes. What's he doing? I follow him, silently. When I catch up with him, he's leaning out over the Atlantic.

"Don't do it!" I half-scream, but my voice sounded calm. He whipped his head around at the sound of my voice. It takes a second for his red, glassy eyes to focus.  
"Stay back!" He shouts. "Don't come any closer!" He was scared, I could see it.  
"Take my hand." I take a tiny step towards him."I'll pull you back in."  
"No! Stay where you are. I mean it." He says in voice that's meant to be full of authority, but he just sounded desperate. "I'll let go." He adds in a small voice.  
"No, you won't." I challenge. His voice was loud again.  
"What do you mean, no, I won't?" He looks at me again. "Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."  
"You would have done it already." I say, matter-of-factly. "Now, come on, take my hand." Come on, please.  
"You're distracting me, go away." He tells me and I have to try hard to suppress laughter.  
"I can't." My voice is earnest now. "I'm involved now. If you let go, I have to jump in after you."  
"Don't be absurd." His voice is laced with hysteria. "You'll be killed." I take off my jacket. I'm wearing mens clothes, because I have no dresses.  
"I'm a good swimmer." I tell him. I start to unlace my left shoe.  
"The fall alone will kill you." He's trying to persuade me out of following him.  
"It would hurt. I'm saying it wouldn't. To be honest, I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold." The logic's working on him, he's thinking twice.  
"How cold?" He asks. I take off my left shoe.  
"Freezing." I wince. "Maybe a couple degrees over." I start to unlace my right shoe. "Ever been to Washington?" I ask, throwing him for a moment.  
"No."  
"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there. In a little town called Forks. Once, when I was with my friend Jacob at a reservation where he lives, he told me about how his friends cliff-dived off the mountains they have. Cliff-diving is when -  
"I know what cliff-diving is!" He shouts again.  
"Sorry." I apologise. "Just you look like kind of an indoor boy. Anyway, I decided to jumped off the mountains like they did- don't ask me why, I couldn't tell you for the life of me- the jump was great, I don't know if you've ever experienced a adrenaline rush but it feels amazing, but the currents were too strong and the water was too cold and I'm telling you, water that cold...like that right down there...it hits you like a thousand knifes stabbing you body." I describe. "You can't breath, you can't think least not about anything but the pain." I take off my right shoe. "Which is why I'm looking forward to jumping in after you. But, like I said, I don't see a choice. i guess I'm kind of hoping, you'll come back over the rail and get my off the hook here." I half-laugh.  
"You're crazy!" I could see him smiling faintly.  
"That's what everybody says." I lean into him, I can smell his cologne now. "But with all due respect, sir, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship." I stick my hand out over the railings. "Come on, you don't want to do this. Give me your hand." He looks at my hand, deliberating. Then into my eyes. He nods.  
"Alright." I take his hand firmly and he turns around.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I introduce myself.  
"Edward Anthony Masen." He takes my other hand and holds it tightly.  
"You may have to write that one down, sir." I laugh, shakily, overcome with relief that he's decided to live. But then he slips. Shit! "It's okay, it's alright!" I says as he shouts for help. "I've got you." I look straight into his eyes. "I promise I won't let go." He goes silent. "Come on, pull yourself up." I pull and he pushes and jumps over the railings, landing on me. We just stare at each other and he faintly begins to smile.

The quartermaster's suddenly there, looking at me, Edward on the floor, in a tangled heap. Oh, fuck.  
"You two." He shouts to us. "Get up! And stay away from each other!" He turns to the seamen. "Go get the master-at-arms."

**EPOV_Edward_(1912)**

What have I done? I've gotten Isabella in trouble. I don't get into trouble but it's my fault. The master-at-arms is handcuffing Isabella. Tanya is front of her, berating her. Colonal Archibald Gracie is with me, offers me a brandy but I wave it away. I need to help Isabella but how? Tanya's screaming in her horrible high-pitched voice.  
"WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY FIANCEE!" She slaps Isabella, who doesn't even flinch."Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?" She slaps her again. I step in.  
"Tanya, stop it!" I push her away. "It was an accident!"  
"An accident?" Tanya narrows her eyes, suspiciously.  
"Well, it was." I looked around and all eyes were on me, including Isabella's. "Stupid, really. I was leaning over and I slipped." I look into Isabella's eyes, willing her to go along with it. "I was leaning way over the railings to see...ah...the, um, propellers." I make up. "I slipped and I would have gone overboard...and Miss Swan saved me and almost went over herself." I laugh as if I'm ashamed by the fact a girl saved me.  
"You wanted to see the propellers?" Tanya's eyebrows were raised in a sceptical way. I nod frantically.  
"Dear boy, be more careful, we don't want to lose you." The Colonal slapped a hand on my back. The master-at-arms turned to Isabella.  
"Was that the way of it, miss?" I beg her with my eyes not to say what really happened. She's looks into my eyes for a moment then turns back to the master-at-arms.  
"Yeah, that was pretty much it." She looks down.  
"Well, there we have it, the girl's a hero. Good for you, girl, well done." The Colonal turns back to Tanya. "So it's all good and well and back to our brandy, eh?" He offers. Isabella was uncuffed and Tanya hugged me, I had to try hard not to push her off.  
"You're freezing. Let's get you inside." She says.  
"Tanya, maybe a little something for the girl." The Colonal says in a low voice to Tanya.  
"Oh right." She seems thrown for a second but the turns to Mr Lovejoy. "Mr Lovejoy. A twenty should do it."  
"No, I have a better idea." I move towards Isabella. "Perhaps you would like to join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroics." I wink, discreetly. She stares at me for a long moment.  
"Yeah, sure, count me in." Her voice sounded distant, dreamily omnipresent. I grin.  
"Good, that's settled then." I glide away, not noticing Tanya or anyone else, just remembering those deep brown eyes, beautiful omnipresent voice and sweet smell. She smelt of rain, my favourite. I fall asleep to those memories.

* * *

**Can you review how I did?**

** I've rewritten this chapter a little bit with something that I thought fit. As ever I need your advice about it.**


	4. A Party

**Isabella Marie Swan is a Third Class Girl who won tickets for the Titanic in a game of Poker, Edward Anthony Masen is a First Class boy who is travelling to America to marry a girl he can't stand for money. What happens when this two meet?**

* * *

**Day 3**

**IPOV_Isabella_(1912)**

I feel self -conscious, all these First Class passengers dressed in fancy gear and me. In mens' clothes. But Edward was with me. Smiling and talking and joking about like he was my best friend. I've only just met him, but after two glance meetings, one life-threatening experience, I couldn't just call him some First Class kid I used to know. I was telling him about Fabrizio.  
"So, is Fabrizio your boyfriend?" He looked down as he said this and his head shot up as I laughed like I was having a fit.  
"Fabri-Fabri, ah!" I couldn't breathe I was laughing too hard.  
"Are you okay?" He lead me to some deck chairs. "Sit down." I shake my head but sit down anyway.  
"So, is he?" Edward asks again.  
"No, no, no." I struggle to get out. "He's just my very best friend, been with me since I came to England." My breathing returns to normal. Edward is grinning. "Why did you think that?"  
"I just," He looked hesitant."When I first met you, you talked to him in a sort of...intimate way." I start laughing again. I hug my sketchbook to my chest.

"So, why did you want to talk to me?" I ask.  
"Miss Swan -" He starts.  
"Isabella." I smile.  
"Isabella, I feel like such an idiot." He looks sheepish. Hot. "It took me all morning to get the nerve to face you." He smiles, blushing.  
"Yet here you are." I lean back, astonished.  
"Here I am." He pauses for a moment. "I want to thank you. Not just for saving me, but for your...discretion."  
"You're welcome, Edward." A shiver ran down my spine as I said his name. But I got a kick out of it, like I was high or something. He snorts.  
"Look, I know what you must be thinking!" He says. "Poor little rich boy. What does he know about misery?" He gets up, looking at the sun. I follow him.  
"Actually, I was thinking, _what could have happen to this boy to make him think he no way out?_" I explain. He sighs.  
"Do you ever like you standing in a big hall, full of people, screaming at the very top of your lungs, and nobody even looks up?" He says in a rush. I smile and lean closer to him.  
"No." I whisper in his ear. "But it must be hell." He nods in agreement, then puts his head in his hands.

"God, I am such an utter fool." He murmurs. I lean in closer.  
"We're both fools together." I whisper. He looks up from his hands a little to meet my eyes and laughs a little. "So, that girl, last night, Tanya? Is she one of them?"  
"Yes, she is them." He corrects. He shows me his engagement. What the fuck? How can you get this things?  
"Whoa, look at that thing!" I exclaim, as I take his hand and examine it. "You would have gone straight to the bottom." We both laugh like we're on crack.  
"Oh, look away." Edward grabs my arm and points me towards the sun as a steward walks past. We're too close, way, way too close. An electrical current runs through my body, my fingers ache to touch him, to run through his hair. I wonder if he feels the same. The steward is gone and Edward is looking at me with a torn expression. The hand closest to me moves up slowly to, what I wanted to believe, touch my cheek but stops halfway and returns to the railings.

"What's this thing you're carrying around?" He grabs my sketchbook and moves back to the deckchair before I could stop him.  
"No, no, come on." I try and grab it back off him but he blocks me. I sit down on the deck chair opposite, bringing my knees to my face, hiding it as he sifted through my drawings.  
"Isabella, you're really good." I hear his voice. I look up.  
"Well, they didn't think anything of them in old Paree." I snap.  
"Paris?" He asks. "Who's this?" He shows me a page of a familiar nude man.  
"Alexandré." I say. "A rent-boy in Paris." I don't want to hide it, even though it's very inappropriate.  
"You've use him in several pictures." He observes.  
"Yeah, so?" I ask, not knowing how this was important. "He had beautiful hands." I say simply.  
"I think you must have a love affair with him." He suggests, I laugh.  
"Nope, just his hands." I shift to another page. "He was one legged, see?" I show him the picture. He was thrown for a moment.  
"Oh."We both laugh, his more awkward. "You have a gift, Isabella. You see things."  
"I see you." I blurt out before I stop myself.  
"And?" He lifts his head up.  
"You wouldn't have jumped." My tone turned serious.

We race a different First Class deck, and Edward looked childish.  
"You know, my dream is to just chuck it all away and become a musician. Living in a garret, poor but free!" He grins like a kid. He's holding my hand now.  
"You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water, and hardly any caviar." I joke.  
"I can last without caviar." He jokes back. We spent the day laughing and joking ad teasing and enjoying each other company, until the sun was just about setting. We standing together by the railings, his arms around me, I'm leaning on him with my back against his chest.

"Why can't I be like you, Isabella?" He murmurs against my skin, his hot breath on my neck. I had to bit my lip to stop myself from moaning with delight. "Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it."  
"I could teach how to ride like a cowboy and take you riding." I offer. "Then you can ride into the horizon, like in the films."  
"What, without a saddle? Scandalous!" He laughs.  
"I'll teach you." I say.  
"And spit." He says, surprising me. "Like a man. Why should only lower class men should be allowed to spit? We're all human." I laugh at his unusual request.  
"They didn't teach you that at finishing school?" I tease, he dismisses it with a smirk. "Here, it's easy. Watch closely." I show him a demonstration and goes in an arc into the water. "Your turn." He spits pathetically. "Pitiful. Here, hawk it up. You sort of roll your tongue and..."

**EPOV_Edward_(1912)**

I was following these steps when I see my mother with Kate, Tanya and Molly Brown. I grab her arm to warn her and she follows my gaze. She smartens up. I step ahead of her to introduce her to the women.  
"Mother, Kate, Mrs Brown, I would like to introduce Miss Isabella Swan." I gesture towards her. She take hold of Molly Brown's hand which they both heartily shake.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you all." She was perfectly polite.  
"Well, hello there, dear." Molly smiles.  
"So you're the girl who saved my son's life?" Mother shakes her hand. Isabella blushes furiously, it's looks amazing on her. No. I shouldn't be having these thought, I'm engage, to a girl I hate...

Speaking of her, I glance at all the women, Kate, Mother and Molly Brown were gracious and curious about the girl who saved my life, but Tanya looked down on her like a bug. A very dangerous bug that needs to be squashed immediately.  
"Well, Isabella. You sound like a good person to have in a sticky situation-" The bugle for dinner sounds and the others except for me, Molly and Isabella, leave for the dining hall.  
"Edward?" Tanya links arms with me, a sign of possession, not intimacy. "We should go. See you at dinner, _Isadora_." She got her name worng on purpose but Isabella pretends not to notice that.  
"It's Isabella and you too. See you later, Edward." She smiles and I smile apologetically about Tanya. She winks.

**IPOV_Isabella_(1912)**

Edward leaves with Tanya and I'm left with Mrs Brown. She surveys me with her smug eyes. Like a Chesire Cat. I don't resent that, I think it's cool.  
"Girl, do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?" She asks me. I shake my head. "Well, you're about to go into the snakepit. What are you planning to wear?" Oh. I hadn't thought about that."I figured." The next thing I knew, I was in Molly's stateroom, looking in a mirror. My dress was amazing. Molly was explaining. "Knew it. You're the same size as my daughter. My dear, you shine like a star. Edward won't be able to take his eyes off you." Of course, the blood rushed to my cheeks.  
"We're just friends." I mumble.  
"Silly, a blind man could see it." She laughs. "Come on, let's go downstairs for the big reveal." We go downstairs to the clockroom where Edward's at the bottom of the staircase, his back's to me.  
"Edward." He whirls around at the sound of his name.

**EPOV_Edward_(1912)**

"Edward?" I whirl around to the sound of my name, and my jaw dropped. There was Isabella, but not the girl in Third Class, a princess. A beautiful vision in a lovely white dress, with a red sash around her waist, that must have belonged to Molly. Yet it fitted her. Her body standed out in it. No. No inaprop...oh, damn it! I can't help but have feelings for her. I feel normal around her. She is the only person besides Molly who is real in my world. As she comes down the staircase with her head held high like a true well-brought up girl. I could fall for it if I didn't know about her life. I took her hand and kissed it. She whispered in my ear.  
"I saw in a film once and always wanted to have someone to do that to me." I laugh with her quietly. We link her arms and I lead her to the dinner room.  
"Colonel." I pick his collar to show him the Isabella whose with me tonight. "You remember Miss Swan?" He looks taken back.  
"Miss Swan!" He smiles. "I didn't recognise you." He examines her. "Amazing! You could almost pass for a lady!" I know he didn't mean it as an insult but the hand I put over Isabella's clenched to her tightly. She looks at me with an amused look.  
"Thank you, Colonel." She smiles back. Molly Brown is soon at her side.

"Ain't nothing to it, eh, Isabella?" She grins. Isabella whispers something back to her that I can't hear. Molly laughs and whispers something back to her like, _the one thing they respect is money. Pretend you own a gold mine and you're in the club._ She then leaves. I point out people to her.  
"There's the Countess Rothes. And that's John Jacob Astor...the richest man on the ship." I lean into her. "His little wifey there, Madeleine, is our age in a delicate condition." We look back on her. "See how she's trying to hide it?" I pause for a while and turn back to her. "Quite the scandal." She laughs. I nod toward Sir Cosmo.  
"And over there, that's Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents." I wink at Isabella which makes her blush. "Very popular with the royals." I show her Guggerheim. "And that's Benjamin Guggerheim, and his mistress, Madame Aurbert." I sneak a peek at Isabella, she's engrossed with that's happening around her. "Mrs Guggerheim is at home with the children, of course." I drag softly forward to meet my so-called friends.  
"J.J, Madeleine, may I introduce Isabella Swan?" Madeleine takes her hands. "Good to meet you, Isabella. Are you of the Boston Swans?" I thought she was stumped then but she didn't even pause.  
"No, the Washington Swans, actually." We then progressed to dinner. I sat by Tanya, three seats away form her but the table was rounded so I was still near her. Molly sat next to her and whispered helpful tips to her.

Isabella must have been nervous but he never faltered. They must assume she's one of them...a rich daughter of a count, maybe..."new money" obviously but still a member of the club. Tanya, of course, could be counted on...

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage class, Miss Swan." She smiles falsely. "I hear they're quite good on this ship."  
"Best I've seen, ma'am." Isabella smiles falsely back. _Two can play at that game._ She must be thinking. "Hardly any rats."  
"Miss Swan is joining us from Third Class." Tanya explains. "She was of some assistance to my fiancee." Whispers were exchanged, bad things but Isabella takes no notice. Dinner passes in a blur after that except for Isabella's speech.

_Well...it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always going on about going to ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, my dad died on his job. He was chief of police,when I was fifteen and my mother died when I was born, so I've been on the road since. Something like that teaches to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count._

It earned a toast from everyone and all too soon it ended. The men and I got up, but for different reasons. They get up for cigars and brandy to congratulate themselves on being masters of the universe. I get up to bid farewell to Isabella and go up to bed.  
"No, Edward, please don't abandon me." Isabella pleades with puppy dog eyes. I decide to kiss her hand one more time. Well, she gives me her hand. I touch her palm and felt something papery, she's giving me a note. She gets up to leave and I walk away, reading her note. _Make it count. Meet me at the clock._

I'm buzzing as I head towards her. She turns around and smiles. "Wanna go to a real party?" She smiles. We head down to steerage where a huge better party there, with dancing and singing and drinking and...my dream.  
"Isa-" I turn to her but she's disappeared. I scan for her and see her dancing with a little boy. They're spinning around to the Irish music playing in the background. I laugh.  
"Care for a drink?" A tough, gruff man asks me. I ask for a beer. I've never had much fun in my life. Isabella's spinning by herself so I stepped in front of her and catch her. She laughs and pushes me, making me spin along with her.  
"Isabella, I don't know the steps." I say, frantically.  
"Neither do I, go along with it." She laughs again. She doesn't worry about breaking her heels, I look in the corner of my eye and a familiar face is playing around with them. I'm soon being passed form girl to girl, laughing and drinking as the familiar face, now known as Tommy, gives me and Isabella more beer. I chug mine down, showing off.  
"What, you think a First Class boy can't drink?" I tease. Everyone laughs. We kept dancing but I always danced with Isabella, keeping her close and whispering in her ear, in a inexperienced attempt to seduce her, by the end of the party she looked seduced.

Soon it's just the two of us, she was walking me back to the First Class deck.  
"It was a fantastic party, Isabella." I take her hand. "It was amazing, magnificent, wonderful! I am so sorry I put you through that horrible dinner party. You too good for me." I laugh and is surprised when I'm laughing by myself. "Isabella? Dear?" She's looking out to sea. I stop, taking both her hands in mine, forcing her to look at me. "Dear, tell me. You can talk to me, sweetheart." Suddenly she starts crying, so I pull her into a hug. "Sweetheart? I - I -" I'm stuck with what to say.  
"I shouldn't be here. I want something I can't have." She slips her hands out of mine. "Goodbye, Edward." She starts to walk away.  
"Isabella?" Now or never, she turns around expectant. I walk towards her, hesitantly put my hands on her face to bring it closer and slowly bent my head to hers and our lips touched.

Her hands were clinging to my elbows but, as my hands slid down to her waist, they moved up to my neck, pulling me closer. I felt relieved that she wanted to kiss me back. I felt more confident and my tongue ran along her bottom lip. Big mistake. She pulled away, but still keeping close and her eyes closed. She was breathing heavily, unevenly.  
"Isabella?" I ask again but there was no answer, she just untangled herself from my hold and simply walked away. That was it. I lost her. Isabella.

Not really.

* * *

** Same message as before, can you review how I did?**


	5. Choices and Decisions

**Isabella Marie Swan is a Third Class Girl who won tickets for the Titanic in a game of Poker, Edward Anthony Masen is a First Class boy who is travelling to America to marry a girl he can't stand for money. What happens when this two meet?**

* * *

**Day 4**

**IPOV_Isabella_(1912)**

I woke up in the morning feeling stiff, tired, grumpy...and ecstatic. Edward kissed me. He wanted _me_, not a beautiful rich girl in First Class. Me. I jump from the bed, waking Tommy, Fabrizio and someone I didn't know. Fabrizio threw a tired smile my way.  
"Ah, Isabella, reminiscing about last night?" He smiles. "And a certain First Class boy whose name begins with E?" I grin and tell them to keep their eyes shut as I got dressed. I'm 90% sure they didn't. I skip out on to the deck, 100% happy, I didn't care, it didn't matter, I was in love...with the very same boy heading my way now.  
"Edward!" I ran towards him and throw myself at him. But I felt something was off. I couldn't put my finger on it. I pull away, looking in his eyes. They were sad. Guilty. Is he having second thoughts about last night? "Are - are you okay?" I push him on to a deck chair. He sighs and puts his hands in his head. "What's the matter?" I ask. "Sweetie?" I add.  
"I have no idea how to word this." He says in his velvety voice. "But, before I say anything, I'm sorry. Really, truly sorry, Isabella. I never meant for this to happen." I nod once.  
"Okay, I forgive you." I say.  
"No, you won't, you'll never forgive me." His tone darkens.  
"What is it?" I ask. I can't bear the tension.  
"I -"

"Edward!" A man I vaguely noticed at the dinner party last night came up to us. "What are you doing here with _her_?" His tone reminded me of Tanya.  
"I was just telling her." He murmurs.  
"Allow me." He turns to me. "I am Anthony Masen, Edward's father." He introduces. I nod in acknowledgement. "My son wants nothing more to do with you. Last night was a very big mistake. You are not to speak to him or even look at him. Do you understand?" I nod again. Maybe this is a dream, maybe I'll wake up in the tiny room to find something that nothing that I thought just happened, hasn't. I throw a desperate look at Edward but his face was expressionless. "Edward, say goodbye."  
"Goodbye, Isabella." His eyes were dead.

**EPOV_Edward_(1912)**

I woke up feeling hungover, stiff...wonderful, content, buzzed. I kissed her, my Isabella. She wanted _me, _not a normal Third Class boy. Me. I jumped up from my bed as my father knocked and opened the door.  
"Good morning, Edward." He was in a good mood. I should've realised it then. "I thought you would've come and talked to me last night." He sits down.  
"Yes, well, I was very tired." I grin. I was very tired from my amazing party in steerage.  
"Yes, your exertions below decks were no doubt exhausting." Father smiles falsely, I stop dead.  
"I see you had Lovejoy follow me last night." I hated Lovejoy, I called him an undertaker and he was always the joke between me and and the younger Denali girls.  
"You will never behave like that again. Do you understand me?" He ignores me. I get angry.  
"I'm not some foreman in your mills that you can command!" I snap. "I am your son!"  
"My son." He says quietly. Then the storm comes. "My son!" He tips over the table I was sitting at. "Yes, you are! And you will respect me as a son is meant to! I will not be made out a fool, Edward! Is that in any way unclear?" I've never seen my father like this. It was always my mother to scold me and even then it was gentle. He must have building this up for weeks."You will go to that girl and tell her you never want to see her again. Okay?" I nod, frantically. I felt terrified. He leaves calmly and calls for Trudy, the maid who was cleaning my room when I arrived.  
"Sir." She nodded before starting to pick up the broken shards of glass. She cuts her hand. "Oh!" She clenches to her hand.  
"Are you okay?" I ask her.  
"Fine, sir." She struggles to keep the tears out of her eyes. I felt sorry for her.  
"Her, let me do that." I push her away. "You get that checked out." She leaves silently. It distracted me. What was I going to say to Isabella?

Afterwards, I went down to the steerage deck, and found Isabella. She was happy, glowing and her eyes brightened when she caught sight of me.  
"Edward!" She ran towards me and threw herself at him. I couldn't hug her. Not when I was about to the worst thing I could possibly do to her. She pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Are- are you okay?" She stammers. She pushes me onto a deck chair. I put my head in my hands. "What's the matter?" Her voice barely audible. "Sweetie?" Why did she have to do that? Why did she accept to fall in love with me? Why didn't she play hard-to-get?  
"I have no idea how to word this." I whisper. "Before I say anything, I'm sorry. Really, truly sorry, Isabella. I never meant for this to happen." I look up and she nods.  
"Okay, I forgive you." She whispered.  
"No, you won't." I contradict her. "You'll never forgive me." I turned my tone dark.  
"What is it?" She was scared now, I could see it.  
"I-"

"Edward!" Father came up to us. "What are you doing here with _her_?" His tone reminded me of Tanya.  
"I was just telling her." I murmured.  
"Allow me." He turns to Isabella. "I am Anthony Masen, Edward's father." He introduces. She nods in acknowledgement. "My son wants nothing more to do with you. Last night was a very big mistake. You are not to speak to him or even look at him. Do you understand?" She nod again. She was gobsmacked. I felt overwhelmed with the emotions racing through me, so I did the only thing I could. I blocked it all out. Isabella throw a desperate look at me but my face was a mask. "Edward, say goodbye."  
"Goodbye, Isabella." My eyes felt dead. I was dead, I died, the moment I said good bye.

**Later that day...**

I was walking along Mr Andrews, who was giving all of us a tour of the ship. Kate took his arm.  
"Mr Andrews, I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned..." She trailed off and stopped. I stopped with her. "...forgive me, but it seems there are not enough for everyone on board." Mr Andrews smiled in approval of the little girl.  
"About half, actually." He says. "Kate, you miss nothing, do you? In fact, I put in these new types davits...which can take an extra rows of boats here." He points along the edge. "But it was thought by some that, that the deck would look too cluttered." He laughed. "So I was overruled." I notice Kate's worried look. "Sleep soundly, young Kate, I've built you a good ship, strong and true!" He reassures her. "She's all the lifeboat you need." There's not enough boats, that's good. If this ship sinks, I don't have to get on one. I can die. A little voice is my head tells I am seriously snapping. I linger behind but was suddenly being dragged by a figure in a long black coat. Isabella. We struggle silently for a moment but then she shuts the door behind me. We are completely and utterly alone.

"Isabella, I can't see you." I say before anything.  
"Edward, I know there's something you're not telling me." She whispers, running her hands through my hair, tugging at it. then running down the sides of my face.  
"I'm so sorry, Isabella..." I can let the tears run down now. She pulls me into a kiss and I forgot my own name. I instantly react by pulling her towards me by her waist. I then push her away.  
"Isabella..." I trail off. Her eyes are now glistening with tears. "You have to leave me alone." I choke out.  
"I can't!" She sobs. "I'm involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I'm not leaving you without knowing you'll be alright." I can't see her like this.  
"Isabella..." I break off and kiss her again. The kiss deepened, then intensified. But we soon got pulled apart by someone yanking on my arm. Irina. Uh - oh. Her face was still in shock, but mixed in with, surprisingly, smugness.

She pulled me out back on the deck. She jumps with excitement.  
"Oh, Edward! I knew it!" She laughs. Not _quite _the reaction I was expecting. "I knew you did not love Tanya. I could see it when you looked at her, it was like you wanted to run away and now I know why!" She babbles.  
"Irina, you won't tell Tanya or my Father, will you?" I ask. She giggles.  
"Of course not!" She says. "Oh, this is so romantic! Just promise me you won't have a quick marriage and go to Vegas or something!If you're going to get married to that girl then I'm planning it!" Irina blurts out. "You are going to get married, aren't you? You love her, right? What's her name?"  
"Irina, I'm -"  
"There you are!" Carmen comes up to us. "Where have you two been? Chattering away, no doubt! Irina, dinner is in a hour, go dress." Irina winks at me before running unladylike-like to her stateroom. Carmen then becomes serious. "Edward, I heard about last night." She turns to me. "If you indeed love this girl then why are you marrying my daughter?" She asks. "You'll just hurt her." And before I can answer, she struts away. No, not strut, that makes her sound mean doesn't it? She just wants what's the best for her daughter. That reminds me. Dinner. I don't know I can manage this forever.

**IPOV_Isabella_(1912)**

"Cheer up, Isabella." Tommy offers me a cigarette but I refuse. All I want is Edward. "I'm sure he had a reason, pet." I shake my head.  
"No, you should've have seen him." I say. "He...he was cold when he said goodbye and the way he pulled away when we kissed..." I try as hard as I can to block the memories. Fabrizio put his arm around my shoulder in a comforting way. But I shake it off. "I need some air and time alone." I walk out on the deck.

The front of the ship was the glowing in the sunset. I close my eyes, hoping that the icy wind would blow any the clouds in my head...  
"Hello, sweetie." I whirl around and Edward's there. In his handsome tux that made him look stunning. "I've changed my mind." He smiles. "Fabrizio said you'd might be-" I cut him off by throwing myself at him again. I have to stop doing that. Yet I don't want to. Suddenly he pulls away. But his eyes aren't sad like before, they're excited.  
"Close your eyes." He instructed. I did so. "I did this the other day." He whispered in my ear as he turned me around and pushed me gently forward. "I've never felt so alive. Well, except for when I was with you." I could hear him smiling. "Raise your arms." I do so.  
"What exactly am I doing?" I ask.  
"Open your eyes." He whispers. My eyes fly open and a gasp escapes my lips without my permission. There's nothing below, not a ship, there's just the two of us, flying over the Atlantic.  
"I'm flying." I gasp. He laughs in whispers in my ear.  
"Come Josephine, in my flying machine." He sings quietly.  
"Edward?" I turn towards him slightly, lowering my arms.  
"Yes, dear?" He's so close. I begin to stammer and he laughs again. He knows what he's doing to me.  
"What made you change your mind?" I say, lowering my gaze. He pulls me closer, leaving the tiniest bit of space between us to whisper in my ear.  
"I realised what kind of hell I lived in." He says. "But when I was with you, it transformed into heaven. You're my goddess." I blush furiously. Edward lifts my chin and kisses me, slowly. Not like we did this afternoon. Sweet and loving. We kissed until the sun went down...

* * *

**Almost there...  
The next chapter has a lemon but I have no idea how to do those so forgive me if it's crap!**

**Same message as before, can you review how I did?**


	6. Bye, I Love You

**Isabella Marie Swan is a Third Class Girl who won tickets for the Titanic in a game of Poker, Edward Anthony Masen is a First Class boy who is travelling to America to marry a girl he can't stand for money. What happens when this two meet?**

* * *

**The last few hours.**

**IPOV_Isabella_(1912)**

We stare up a the starry night sky. We make up names for them.  
"That's called Jennifer." I decide, pointing to one.  
"I don't know. It's too beautiful for a Jennifer." Edward contridicts. "I think we should call it Isabella." I roll my eyes.  
"Only if we can call that one Edward." I say, gesturing to the one next to it.  
"Perfect." We decide a few more names before we get bored.  
"Isabella?" Edward asks, leaning into my ear.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you." He whispers.  
"You do?" I ask.  
"I do." He kisses my neck.  
"Edward?"  
"Yes?" He stop to put his head on my shoulder.  
"I love you too."  
"That's good." He smiles and I suppress giggles.

**_Edward's stateroom._**

**EPOV_Edward_(1912)**

"Sorry, Isabella." I call to her from the other room. "My father insists on lugging this thing everywhere." I put in the combination.  
"Speaking on which, will we be expecting him soon?" She asks.  
"Not as long as the cigars and brandies hold out." I bring out a canvas covered with charcoal markings made by me. "What do you think?" I show Isabella. She takes it and her smile dissolves , her fingers tracing the lines.  
"You did this?" She asked.  
"Is it any good?" I stick my hand in my pockets and I watch her. She begins to explain about texture and tone but I don't listen. I examine her features, committing it to memory. Her smile, her eyes, her lips, her hands. I love her. She looks up and smiles at me. That did it. I kissed her fiercely. She dropped the canvas and put her arms around my neck, I pushed her against one of the bedposts. I couldn't remember what else we did, my mind was blurred, I was intoxicated by Isabella.

Isabella traces invisible patterns over my chest, her breathing was still ragged. I couldn't breathe, full stop. I caress her arm, my hand trails across her waist, down her thigh and her arms spread further against my chest. Where we got our new-found confidence is beyond me. I still couldn't believe it. This moment's per-  
_SCREECH!_  
We sit bolt upright and a terrible scratching filled the room.  
"What the hell was that?" Isabella asked.  
"I don't know." We get up and get dressed again, leaving the room and heading towards the deck. Isabella leans over the balcony and makes a yelping sound. "What is it?"  
"An iceberg." She stares it. "It hit the side."

_**A few hour**__**s**_** l****ater...**

"Get on the boat, Isabella." She has to go. Now. "I'll get on another and meet you in New York." She keeps shaking her head and the tears are streaming down her face.  
"No, no, you won't, please, I don't want to leave you." Her hold on my neck becomes tighter, as if in case they'll try and pull her away.  
"Please, get on. I promise, no I swear..." I kiss her. "I'll see you in New York."

**IPOV_Isabella_(1912)**

No, I can't leave him.  
"Please let me stay with you." I beg.  
"Get on, Miss. Plenty of room for you here." The crew man clips my arm and I', forced to let him go.  
"Wait, Miss!" A man holding a child comes up to me. "Take my son! Please, they won't let me on. Please." I could only nod at this point, I take the crying boy. "His name is Tristan Drakeson." He tells me. "Look after him." He kisses Tristan's head and pushes me onto the boat.  
"Wait, what's your name?" I ask him.  
"Liam. Tell him I loved him." Liam disappears in the crowd. My eyes travels to Edward and I could see we were thinking the same thing. This is hell.

This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening. Please don't let this be happening. I could only hear the blood rushing in my ears. I'm never going to see Edward again. Ever. Oh god. Before I could think, we were set on the Atlantic. I can't believe it. I look down at Tristan, who's asleep. His features were perfect, I could tell he'll be a guy girls will want. He had brown matted hair, fair skin, with toddler blemishes planted on the corner of his forehead. I can remember his green eyes sparkling with tears as his father gave him to me. He could pass as mine and-  
My throat blocked up, tears came down and the giant ship behind me went down. My Edward's gone. Not gone, dead. That's what he is. Dead.  
_**  
**_**EPOV_Edward_(1912)**

It's freezing. Isabella was right. I can't think of anything else but the pain. _I love so, so, so much, Isabella._  
"Edward." A bright head swims up to me.  
"Dr. Carlisle?" The cold fogs my brain. Dr. Carlisle seemed polite, but he was very secretive. I've only ever seen him for a few seconds.  
"I can save you." He says. "But you can never see Isabella again." How did he know about Isabella? I can survive this...But never see Isabella.  
"Help me." The words don't sound like mine. Suddenly the coldness turned into fire, racing into my veins. "What's going on? Carlisle!" I scream. I trashed around in the water and my eyes close without my permission. As my consciousness slipped away, I have time to think one thing. _I'm sorry, Isabella. Bye, I love you._

* * *

**So Carlisle was on the Titanic as well! One last chapter. **

**Same message as before, can you review how I did?**


	7. Bella

**Isabella Marie Swan is a Third Class Girl who won tickets for the Titanic in a game of Poker, Edward Anthony Masen is a First Class boy who is travelling to America to marry a girl he can't stand for money. What happens when this two meet?**

* * *

**EPOV_Edward_(Present day)**

"I'm sorry, Edward." Alice puts her arm around me. "She meant a lot to you."  
"My first love." I say. "Isabella Marie Swan."

"Yes?" A girl turns around to face me. She looks exactly like Isabella. Her eyes widen with shock when she catches my eye. "You- You're 0 You're Edward!" How did she...?  
"Isabella? My Isabella?" I ask.  
"No, no, no. I'm her great - granddaughter. But I inheritated her name. How did you survive?" She babbles.  
"How do you know about me?" I quiz. She looks around at the crowded lunchroom and I dragged her into the forest. "How did you know about me?" I growl, keeping my grip firm on her arm. Deep brown eyes, like Isabella.  
"I - Er - Isabella wrote her story down." She stammers. "It's been passed down. I have it." She's scared of me.  
"Show me." She scramble the leather-bound book and hands it to me. I read through it quickly. I released Isabella's great-granddaughter's arm and stare blankly into space. "Everything."  
"Why are your eyes different?" She asks me.  
"Isabella -"  
"Bella." She corrected.  
"Bella. How do you know I'm the same Edward? I could be his great-grandson."  
"Could be. But you're not." She decides. "Why are your eyes different?"  
"I'll tell you later if I have the time." My head snaps up to look at her. "What happened to Isabella?"  
"Oh! She had a great life! Married again, travelled around the world, had a few kids." So she forgot about me. "She never forgot you." Bella continues. "She named her three sons Edward, Anthony and Masen. She adopted Tristan Drakeson. Lived a free life because of you, Edward." I nod.  
"So, was her husband nice?"  
"Yes, very much so." She smiles. I smile back.  
"Thank you." I hand her back the book.  
"Keep it." She puts her hands up.  
"No, I can't bear it."  
"Oh." She fumbles about, putting the book in her bag, dropping it twice. So much like Isabella. My Isabella. My Bella...

* * *

**That's that finished. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Thanks, Lottie, especially, you're really cool. Thank you and goodnight!**

**Same message as before, can you review how I did?**


	8. Thank You Not a chapter

**I forgot to thank everyone who reviewed and favourited this story so here goes;**

**Thank you to:**

**hibs**  
**slytherin-pwincess-no1**  
**NeleRose**  
**D. Salvatore1864**  
**starlightsaway  
****NeleRosa  
SilentTalker2000  
CRONA - Y - U - SO - ADORABLE  
Cirruz The Night Elf  
Ice Roza  
Runaway'96  
liragreen  
jonesiia and  
****Ms. Rosalie Salvatore (no problem!)**

**for reviewing and thank you to:**

**Beertjes**  
**Cirruz The Night Elf **  
**DarkSouthernBelle **  
**LeslieAtwood **  
**Lysandera **  
**NeleRosa **  
**SilentTalker2000 **  
**TWILIGHTFORLIFE1221 **  
**eaglewings2peace **  
**janv5310 **  
**prettyinpink921 **  
**slytherin-pwincess-no1  
****AwesomesttGurl  
****Chici99  
****Flamingstar88  
****ILikeRockstars  
****Just History  
****Kikijay83  
****Ms. Rosalie Salvatore  
****NightAngel92  
****Pizza9612  
****She-Herself-And-I  
****ShoCullen  
****SummerBabe96  
****Vampirelover2012  
****estrella14  
****hibo  
****jonesiia  
****sarahkatherine156  
****teddywashere  
****twilight-love-music  
****vampire12 and  
****vampyrelover2**

**for following and favouriting.**

**Also thank you to 5588 people who even _looked_ at this story, **

**and finally thank you to one of my best mates - Lottie (or CRONA-Y-U-SO-ADORABLE). She's the one who I come for advice on my stories and I would be shit without her approval. Sounds cheesy, I know but that's the truth. Thanks, Lottie.**

**Some wonderfully weird names on Fanfiction. Hmm.**


End file.
